The New Show!
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: The sequel to The Reunion. After five years, Sonny meets up with Chad at a Condor Studio Reunion. During that they all get offered a new show. What's gonna happen when the end up living together? oxoChannyoxo Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**So yeahh... the sequel!! yay...**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or any music of that matter.**

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

I heard the shuffling of feet going about. I looked out my window and most of them were already in the pool! Chad went into this room to change, so did Tawni, so I copied them and also changed.

I put on my Black bikini and put a red tanktop on top with some jean short shorts and my flip~flops. Lucy and Tawni waited for me outside my door. I grabbed my Gucci Aviators and joined them outside. The three of us all covered up our bathing suits somehow. When we went outside, I saw Skyler staring at Lucy. Ah, they were made for each other.

I giggled. "I think someone likes how Lucy's dressed." I whispered into Tawni. She giggled too.

"I think someone's looking at you too." She whispered back. I looked around. Chad was also staring at us.

"Oh come on, I know Nico's looking at you." I said.

She blushed and fixed her hair a little. "Really? where?" She asked quickly. She blushed darker. "Er, I mean... Yeah.. Cool."

I smiled at nudged her. She nudged me back. "Chad's coming over." She leaned over to Lucy and giggled.

"One, he's gonna wink and click his tongue."

"Hey Sonny, looking good." He did exactly as Tawni predicted. Maybe she knew people as much as we did too.

"Two, Sonny will roll her eyes and smile at him." Tawni said.

It almost felt like I needed to roll my eyes at him. Like a reaction. Tawni was pretty good!

"Three, Chad blushes."

He did exactly.

"Takes a picture together." Tawni whispered quietly.

"Come here." He waved his camera. He pulled me to his side and we smiled while the flash appeared. "Thanks. I'm gonna go bug Skyler about Lucy for a bit."

"'kay." I said. I didn't hear that last part though...

Tawni appeared at my side. "And those my friend are the signs of a guy liking you." She whispered and went over to the stereo. "Sonny! Chad! Selena! There's a note for you guys!" She yelled.

We all walked over and looked at the note while Tawni turned the stereo on.

_"Sonny, Chad and Selena,_

_As you can see by now, the stereo only plays instrumental versions of the songs._

I looked behind my shoulder and Tawni was like "What? This is only the music!"

_This is for all of you guys but mostly you three because I know how much you guys like to sing more than the others._

_Welcome home,_

_Marshall._"

Then I remembered that we were being taped right now. I almost forgot! Ha!

"I didn't know you sang, Chaaad." I said, stringing out his name a little.

"Yeah... a little." He blushed.

"Why won't this work!" Tawni said, getting ready to pumble the poor piece of tech into dust.

"It's like a karaoke machine." Selena said, jumping back into the pool. We started laughing. "Don't hurt the poor innocent machine!" she said, laughing.

Tawni shrugged and joined her.

"Lucy!" I called. She was sitting down at the fot of the stage, looking at Skyler. Typical.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. Remember that one time..." I said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "The karaoke contest last year?"

Lucy caught on. "How about a little entertainment for old times sake?"

"My idea exactly!" I said. "And I know you'll score points with Skyler because of it."

She jumped up. "Let's do it!" She yelled. I began going through the songs, while Lucy got out two microphones.

"Oh my god! I found it, Luce!" I said, jumping. She jumped with me.

I looked around. Most of them were looking at us. Urgh! Is that James? Ew, I'm not gonna let him ruin this for me though.

I pressed play and she handed me the mic.

"Okay, we're bored, don't ask." Lucy said, before I started singing.

"_You keep calling my phone non-stop  
Don't you know I won't pick it up  
You never leave a message  
Look how you've changed_

_You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way  
Show up at my house  
Your gettin' so obsessive  
Like I have time for you_

_Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ..._

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Oh Oh_

_You wanted me, not to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to f**k up my whole life  
That's just so you_

_And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts_

_Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?  
But before you go there's something you should know ..._

_This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_You taught me how to hate you  
And I was so in love  
When I tried to save us it was not enough  
So what the hell is different  
'cause now that I am gone  
You're crawling back to tell me  
I'm the one_

_Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?_

_Oh Oh"_

Like when we first did the song, Lucy didn't want to sing much, so I did a lot of it. I don't know why she thinks she can't sing, she's amazing!

Was Chad taping that again? I think he was because he was holding his Cellphone up again, smiling.

Everyone started clapping for us, but I stepped back and pointed to Lucy, even though I did most of it. She smiled and bowed. I saw the camera guy in the corner point the directly at me.

I stepped back down and Ran into Chad. He gave me a huge hug. "That was awesome, Sonny!" he said.

"Thanks." I said. He was so sweet! "You taped that didn't you?"

"My new ring tone!" he said, grinning as he waved his phone in front of me.

I jokingly groaned. I grinned back at him.

"Nice Job, _Sonny_." I remembered that evil voice.

"James." Chad and I said at the same time. We glared at him.

"Someone didn't take their perky pills this morning." James said, glaring back.

"Hm, You know, James, my day started out perfect. And then somehow it dropped when I heard you."

"Was it your day? Or your heart?" He made a little heart with his fingers across his chest. "Admit it, you still love James."

"Admit it, you're just angry that I broke up with you before you could." I spat back.

"At least I have talent." He said, stepping forward.

Okay, that did it. I lunged at him, getting ready to kill him. For a second I think I saw fear in his eyes.

Chad held me back. "Don't. You can kill him later." he whispered.

"Oh, so you need little Chaddy Pants to calm you down now?"

Chad let go of me and I quickly slapped the stupid guy in front of me. Chad started laughing. I think he noticed the fear in James as well.

"His name is Chad Dylan Cooper, Corduroy." I said, walking over to Tawni. She high fived me and started laughing.

"Corduroy." She said. "Genius."

"Thanks." I said, grinning.

"Hey, do you know what next week is?" She said, lowering her voice. "Chad's birthday."

"I know. I have something special planned for that." I said, remembering what I was going to do. "I have something special planned for him..."

"Okay..." She swam off whispering things in everyone's ear, except for Chad's and James'.

"Hey Sonny." Selena said, sitting down beside me. "That was awesome! You two should totally get a demo CD done!"

"Yeah, I tried to get to do one with her, but she keeps saying she can't sing... So she pushed me to do it by myself." I said, sadly. I wanted to do it with her so bad! I mean, come on, a CD with your best friend. What could be better?

"Oh, hey, maybe you could say you wanted to practice while your in your little music recording thing and secretly record the entire thing and show Lucy how good she really is."

"You know Selena, you can create some of the best plans." I said, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Think about it. Selena Gomez, you need a plan, well I got one for ya." I said, making a pretend headline.

She started giggling. "You're funnier than people think. I heard the Corduroy joke. Nice." She said. "Think about. Sonny Munroe, you need to hear a joke, well I got one for ya!" She said. "And as Chad Says... Ahem, PEACE OUR SUCKAS!" And she dove back in, getting me wet.

Oh, very wet. "Oh! I am so getting you for that!" I said, taking off my tank and my shorts. I dove after her and chased her around in the pool. I finally caught up to her and jumped to her shoulders. She lifted me up from there.

"Caught me." She said, running around the water while I was on her. "Hey, you're extremely light, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said, jumping down.

"Hey, don't look now, but Chad's taking another video of you." Selena said in a very low voice. "I'm sorry, but I think he caught the entire thing. "

"'My new Ringtone!'" I mimicked, joking.

"I heard that, Munroe!" Chad called.

"I was joking!" I said back, swimming over to where he was standing. Selena joined Tawni and Lucy on the side.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goo-"

"Oh will you guys just kiss already?!?" Selena, Lucy and Tawni yelled at the same time.

The bother of us started laughing at the same time.

"What?"

"You know we only do that to annoy you right?" Chad asked. He bent down. "Gimme Five."

We high fived and continued laughing. Chad jumped in beside me, and we watched the dumbstruck faces of our friends.

"Oh my god, look at them!" I said, giggling. They looked like they were frozen like that, so Chad snapped a picture with his cellphone.

"My new screensaver!" We said at the same time. I knew this guy well... really well... Good thing we're close friends.

"Soo... Do you know what next week is?" He said, probably hinting that it was his birthday.

"Umm... should I?" I asked.

He frowned. "You're kidding right, you know what next week is."

"Um, okay I'm just going to play along with this." I said, fixing my sunglasses. "Ahem. Oh my god! I can't wait!" I said

Oh my god... Chad looked like he was going to cry. "Uh... Um.. yeah, neither can I." He said in a glum tone. "Um, I gotta go. I'll uh.. see ya."

He stalked off. Okay, if it wasn't for these sunglasses. He wouldn't be the only one crying.

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Chad**

I feel like crap. Like I've been punched in the stomach. Like I'm halfway dead. Like I've been forgotten by the one girl who I've loved for FIVE YEARS!

How could have she forgotten my birthday? I remembered hers! I took her to one of the quietest spots in Hollywood! I even kissed her and she doesn't remember my birthday! But yet she remembers some guys birthday that's also pretty close.

I'm an idiot for thinking that she liked me. Maybe she did, I dunno, but it definitely hurts Chad Dylan Cooper when you forget his birthday. But it hurts even worse when I love you.

I went back to my room drying myself with my hair with the towel while I walked down the lonely halls.

I plugged in my camera and uploaded all the pictures from my camera onto the big screen. They did a little slide show. I paused it when I saw the picture of Sonny and I. I made it so it was the first picture the showed up and stayed longer up then the others. And by longer, I mean about ten, twenty minutes. I stared at it, mostly looking at how happy she looked. I smiled slightly at that.

I didn't know how long it was, but I heard everyone come in. I heard Sonny, Tawni and Selena go into Sonny's room.

"You guys, I feel terrible. Like... I dunno. _terrible._" My breathing sped.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think I should have told Chad that I didn't remember his birthday." She said. Wait, how could I hear her? Oh yeah, she left the door open a crack.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because I thought I should surprise him. But I can't handle him hating me for a week! That's like me going through like bootcamp or something!" Sonny said.

"I knew it."Tawni said

"What?"

"You like him." Tawni accused.

"What? No!" Sonny's voice didn't go all high. Crap. She doesn't like me

"Oh, I get it." Selena said.

"What? What do you get?" Sonny asked.

"You _love_ him." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Psh! What? Me? No!" Sonny said. Her voice went all high when she's lying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

"Sonny, look at me." Tawni said. "I know you soo well. You think I know people as much as you three, but I don't. It's just you two. You're so... um... what's the word... _Predictable._"

"What? Chad and I are not predictable." Sonny said.

"Sonny your about as predictable as the sun rising every morning." Selena said. "Even the rain is less predictable compared to you two!"

"Okay, fine, maybe we are predictable, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Sonny, tell us, why do you keep telling everyone you don't 'love' Chad."

"Because I'm scared." It was quieter than usual for Sonny.

"Why are you scared of telling a guy you like him?" Tawni asked.

There was some movement going around the room. Before I knew it, my back was against the wall, beside the door listening to their conversation.

"Sonny! He's not going to do that to you!" Tawni yelled.

"How do you know? A couple times back in Wisconsin that happened to me!" Sonny said.

"A couple. Wisconsin!" Selena said. "Haven't you noticed how sweet he's been getting to you? Or how..."

"He does things for you! Hint, Hint, _BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!"_ Tawni said. I could see her in the tiny crack and she was waving her hand in front of her face.

"I know, I know. He did the same type of thing for some other girl remember?" Sonny said. "When he had this crush on some new girl that came?"

"Sonny!" Selena said. "I was there with him, remember? I was guest staring at the Falls again! He told me it was just to get you jealous."

"That obviously worked." Tawni muttered.

"No, it didn't, it just made me laugh 'cause it helped me write a sketch." Sonny said laughing. "Too bad we couldn't do it."

"Yeah. That was one was halarious." Tawni agreed.

So... something's up, she's scared?

"Well, anyway back to business, he didn't care about that girl!" Selena said. "Whatever her name was!"

"Well, did you ever talk to the girl _after_ a week of Chad going out with her and then telling her that she was ugly?" Sonny asked.

Crap, she knew about that plan now?

"No." Selena muttered.

"She was crying in the hallway, and she told me that he told her she was ugly right after she said that she cared about him a lot." Sonny said.

Oh... Maybe that _was_ a horrible plan like Selena said.

"Sonny. I know. You. Two. He. Is. Completely. In. Love. With. You." Selena used emphasis on every word.

"Did you see how his eyes lit up when he saw you?" Portlyn? Asked? "Sure, he didn't know it was you at first, but when he realized it you probably should have seen how happy he was."

"Yes, you could see it from a mile away." Selena added.

"Um, by the way guys, I was just passing by, that door's open." Portlyn said, she pointed ot the door. I knew that because the crak had gotten a little bigger during that time.

"Shit." Selena muttered. "Chad get out here I know your listening!" She yelled.

Should I just give up like that? Or stick to my grounds? Sonny's gonna hate me anyway...

I peeked my head through the door. Sonny's face fell.

"Um, yeah, I gotta... Um... See ya." She quickly went out the door, wiping her eyes.

"Sonny! Wait!" I said, opening the door wider.

"Don't. You'll mess up things even more, Cooper." Portlyn said.

PORTLYN CALLED ME COOPER?!?!?!? SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?

**-OoO~OoO-**

**POV: Sonny**

I can't believe him! And to think that I thought he changed! But no, he just _had_ to eavesdropp!

I stormed out of my room to find Lucy. I heard Chad calling after me but I ignored it. He just friggin found I that I like him! That sucks for people when that happens! Let alone know 'love!'

I could hear Tawni running after me and Selena and Portlyn yelling at Pooper Pants.

"Sonny, wait up! It is extremely hard to run is stillettos!" Tawni called. I waited at the end of the hall.

"Okay, yes, what is it?" I said impatiently.

"Can you just hear me out, before anymore 'Sonny Storms Out' sequence?" Tawni asked.

I slightly nodded.

"Don't you think this is better now? To have it all off your chest?" Tawni asked. "I dunno, maybe it's me, but he seemed pretty upset when he saw you walk outta there."

"I know, but seriously, Tawni. What would you do if Zac Efron found out that you liked him?" I asked. She has a huge crush on him, but Chad doesn't like him, so we keep it a seceret from him.

"Well... For me, that would be awesome! Because now he knows me!" Tawni said.

"Well, what if.... Nico found out you liked him?"

She was quiet.

"Exactly, Tawn! This is like torture!"

"You know what I would do? I would ignore the fact that I like him and move on with my life and maybe hope that he liked me back." Tawni said. "If he knows that I like him, than that's it. I mean, it's a crush, kinda like... the flu, most of the time it goes away and you move on. If you want I'll go up to him right now and tell him I love him. You know what? I am!"

She opened the door and marched out. I followed her.

"Tawni, you know you don't have to do this." I said. "I was just attempting to make a point!"

"I don't care, I'm tired of hiding it now." Tawni said. We found Nico with Grady in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Oh hey, Tawni!" Nico said, blushing and waving.

"Nico, can I talk to you?" Tawni asked.

"Uh.. yeah." He wiped his hands and followed her out into the kitchen.

"Okay... Nico." Tawni said. "I like you. A lot. Like Like you."

Nico blushed. "Me too." Then they kissed!

If only the situation with Chad was _that_ easy!

I started clapping, and so did everyone else in the room.

Nico put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear.

"YES!!!!" Tawni screamed and kissed him again.

She started dancing a little. "Everyone, meet my new boyfriend, Nico!" She said, hugging him.

"Aww, congrats to the happy couple!" I said, giggling at how Happy Tawni was.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" Lucy started jumping to me. "YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!! SKYLER ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"

My jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" I said, hugging both Tawni and Lucy.

Is it me or is everyone hooking up?

Lucy went back to her boyfriend, who joined us. Everyone was in the living room, happy to hear that they were finally together.

Chad started walking over to me. Coincidentally my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Sonny?" _The person was crying on the other side.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

_"You're father... He... Killed... Himself."_ **(a\n: In this story, Sonny's Dad never died he just got a separation from Connie because he cheated on her, but Connie didn't want him to go, okay)**

Chad was sitting beside me.

"Um, I- I have to go." I mumbled, getting up and running back into my room. The halls were empty so I started crying.

"Why?"

"_Sonny, I'm sorry."_ My mom said between tears. "I'm sorry. I can't see you, money's pretty tight up here and thei just raised the price on plane tickets."

"I'll pay for it." I said, crying as I opened the door to my room. I locked it behind me.

_"No, Sonny, I would love to come and see you, but I can't right now. And my boss is being a huge JackAss and he's not letting me off work."_ Mom started crying even harder.

"I'll come down then." I said, as I started to pack. There was a camera in my room, but I forgot about it.

_"Sonny, you have a life ahead of you, don't mess it up because I can't come."_ mom said.

"Mom?" I swallowed. "I gotta... Go... I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, but before you go, I'm sending down a package for you. Your Father left something behind of his for should be there later on today, I sent it yesterday but I found out he left today."_ My mom said.

I started crying even harder. "I love you, mom."

_"I love you too honey. More than anything in the world now."_ SHe said.

"Bye." I hung up.

I started crying.

Why. Why did he do this to me? He knew how much I loved him. I sent him emails every week about my day for a year. And I never got a reply.

I tried to come down, but every time, something would pop up, and he couldn't let me.

I changed into a black lacey tanktop and some black short shorts and went onto my bed with a tissue box. I curled up into a little ball with the covers on my back and cried.

"Daddy, why did you go? Why'd you have to leave me?" I cried. "Why?"

It's like I could almost hear his voice. "My life is useless. I'm just a waste of oxygen."

I think I saw him for a second. He smiled slightly and disapeared.

"Dad." I mumbled. "Dad!" I yelled. I cried even harder.

I started saying the lyrics to a song my dad always sang to me before I went to sleep.

_*You've got a Friend- James Taylor*_

_"When you're down. And Troubled _

_And you need some loving care_

_And nothing, Oh nothing is going right._

_So close your eyes and think of me. _

_And soon I will be there._

_To brighten even up your darkest night_

_You just call out my name,_

_And you know wherever I am_

_Ill come running, oh yeah baby_

_To see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall,_

_All you have to do is call_

_And Ill be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_You've got a friend."_

I thought I could never cry any harder. But... I made it possible.

I just sat there in a curled up ball, not caring if my makeup was now smudged, even though I wiped with a tissue and almost all of it came off.

I heard a knock on my door. "Sonny, we're having dinner!" I heard Tawni call.

I ignored it. "Come on, Sonny! You've been in there for an hour! Chad's been trying to talk to you! You can't avoid him for long!"

I also ignored that last comment.

"Hey there's some mail here from your mom!" Tawni said.

I widened my eyes and jumped out of my bed. I grabbed on a hoodie and made sure that the hood hid my eyes.

"Um, Tawni, can you pass tha tto me?" I asked, putting on my brightest voice. She handed me the mail.

"Are you okay?"

"Um... I'm okay." I mumbled.

"Are you coming down for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay..."

She closed the door and I locekd it again.

I threw the hoodie off and carefully opened the package.

I found a letter

_Dear Sonny,_

_If you're reading this. You probably know I'm dead right now. I've been meaning to go for a while, but somehow I didn't have the courage._

_You may think that I don't love you because we haven't made any contact for the last eight years, but I didn't want to get involved with you mother. I still love her, I just think I'm not good enough for her. She needs someone better than me. I don't deserve her._

_Sonny... Allison, which ever your go by now, I know how much you love music. I want you to promise me to never give up on music. I know the talent you have is amazing and it shouldn't be wasted. Promise me you'll make music part of your life._

_I've enclosed the letters I've wanted to send to you, the emails I wanted to reply to in this package. All of it's here. Don't think I never thought of you and your mom for a second. You two are my world to me. But I can't live up to it. _

_I'm Sorry. Please forgive me for all the things I have ever done to you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I rumaged through the thick package, looking at all the things he meant to send me. All the things he's been wanting to tell me.

There was a little blanket. It reminded me of something.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was a little girl, five years old and it was my birthday. Dad gave me a yellow blanket with a sunshine on it. _

_"Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy, when skies go grey!" he sang to me. I sang along with him, jumping while I held it in my tiny hands._

_"Sonny, promise me that you'll be the brightest and Sunniest Sonny ever." He whispered, picking me up. He played with my pigtails a little and tucked me back into yellow room, with a yellow bed._

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"I promise." I said, looking up to the ceiling. I smiled slightly and continued crying.

I looked at all the letters sprawled over my bed. Was that a camera chip?

I quickly rushed over to the slide computer and uploaded them.

I sat back down on my bed and looked through them. They were picture of me and my parents when I was a little baby. There was one picture of Dad holding me on my fifth birthday- my flashback. I was such a cute baby then, but seeing my dad's face made me happier. Another picture showed mine and my dad's shadows at a hill watching the sunset. I was standing actually, and he was sitting, but I still wasn't taller than he.

"Sonny! Is something wrong?" Lucy and Selena's voice asked from the other side of the room. "You've been in there for three hours!"

Three hours? That fast already?

"Chad, look, she's not coming out!" I heard Selena mutter. I ignored them and continued crying. I paused the slide so it stayed at the sunset. Speaking of sunset...

I walked out to my balconey in my tanktop and shorts and watched the sunset, crying.

"Sonny?" I looked over to the left and Chad was also on his balconey, watching the sunset with his camera. He _and_ the camera faced me. He could probably see my red eyes so I quickly went back in, going through the black tulle fabric curtains and not bothering to close the door.

Dammit I forgot to lock the side doors. Crap.

I quickly walked over to the doors. But no, I was too late!

The door opened and Chad was there, worried.

I quickly walked back to the balconey, slightly tugging on the curtain to close it.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked, following me.

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't it just flowed even harder now. I tried to walk back in, to ignore him to run back to the closet where Tawni and I had been.

But I bumped into him and cried into his chest. He put his arms around me.

He lead me over to the white couch and sat down beside me. He pulled me over so I was leaning on his chest again.

"Sonny, tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

I bit my lip. I turned my head to look at him, he wiped away a tear from my face.

"My dad killed himself." I whispered. He widened his eyes and got me into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered into my ear. He stroked my back while I cried.

After about ten minutes of silence, Selena, Tawni, Luce and Portlyn came in.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Tawni almost yelled.

"Look at the yellow piece of paper on my bed." I mumbled, I sniffled and tried to let my red eyes dry off.

Tawni lifted the paper up and started crying too. Lucy picked it up and joined her. Selena and Portlyn looked at it and then looked at Chad, who was also crying?

All of them decided they wanted to bunk with me tonight, have a sleepover.

They quickly went into their rooms and somehow found sleeping bags.

Chad was getting ready to leave but just before he did I went up to him and hugged him. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it." he said, winking.

When he left, the others were already there, behind me, 'oooohh' ing.

I rolled my eyes.

"We're sorry, Sonny." Tawni said, making a group hug.

"I love you guys." I mumbled hugging them.

* * *

**a\n: Sooo. wudya think?? Okay, Sorry for killing Sonny's dad, but in my defense, it made a 'Sonny and Chad' moment! I hope that eases up. Ummm... Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I just checked the morning. FORTY FIVE!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!! WUV YA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayy.. So remember, so far, they've moved into the new house, and Sonny's dad died, so she's having a girl sleepover in her room with all her friends!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any music.**

**POV: Sonny**

The sleepover was fun, it took my mind off most things. I just needed to relax, right? Well, no, I was wrong. I couldn't concentrate when I was putting makeup on Lucy. I put lipstick on her eyes and eye shadow as her blush, and blush on her lips.

I have to say, she didn't look _as_bad as you think she would, I ean, the lipstick really amde her eyes pop! Hehe...

And while we were watching a horror film while everyone was screaming over the axe slicing through him, I was staring blankly at the screen. I must say, Portlyn was clinging onto my arm for dear life during that scene. I found it kind of funny actually.

Tawni, Lucy and Selena had to leave. They couldn't sleep and Portlyn was snoring way too loud on the air mattress. I could still hear them moaning from my room. That movie must have freaked 'em out silly. Anywayys, I guess I should hit the sack.

**POV: Chad**

Wow, I can still hear them. They probably shouldn't have seen that horror movie. I can't sleep! Chad Dylan Cooper needs his sleep!

I wanted to burst through the door and slap duct tape over their mouths, well except for Sonny's because she's suffered enough already... and then put a helmet and some pads on portlyn, wrap her up in a thick, fluffy blanket and roll her down three flights of stairs. Mostly because she's the loudest and she won't shut up already!!! Remind me to make sure she never watches a horror film ever again.

I grabbed a roll of duct tape from somewhere. I peeked through the door, and only saw Sonny and Portlyn. But god, they were loud!

"Portlyn!" Some one hissed. "Get off of me!"

Sonny.

I'm guessing Sonny was awake and that was Portlyn snoring? God, she needs needs the duct tape.

Portlyn shook, I guess Sonny was still trying to get her off.

"Portlyn! Ow!!! Your head's digging into my stomach!" She whispered. She shook Portlyn again.

I walked in, waving. "Need some help?"

That caused Sonny to scream, until she saw it was me. But she still didn't wake up. I'm gonna guess Portlyn's a heavy sleeper?

I kneeled down beside Sonny and pushed Portlyn... off the bed. She still didn't wake up. I swear, I could have done my plan to roll her down the stairs and she still wouldn't notice!

"That better?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. Thanks." She gave me a hug. She hugs a lot... Not that I don't mind... I mean... nevermind.

"No prob." She laid back down. She still looked a little sad. "Where'd the other's go?"

"Tawni's room." She said, sighing.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Well, mostly beacuse Portlyn won't shut up." Sonny said.

"I got it." I said, ripping off a piece of duct tape. I stuck it first to my hand so it wouldn't hurt... as much when she takes it off in the morning. I used my hand to close her mouth and then put the duct tape on top.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing?" Sonny hissed.

"Even I can hear her." I replied, smirking. "Trust me, I'm doing a favour for _everyone_."

She giggled.

"So, what's the other reason why _you_ can't sleep?" I asked, kneeling down beside her again.

"I dunno." She said. "I guess I'm still upset about my dad."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sonny. At least you know he still loves you." I said, pushing some of her hair back from her face.

"Thank you Chad. For everything. Including duct taping Portlyn." Sonny said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm a master when it comes to shutting up Portlyn." I smirked

"Chad will you stay?" She asked. She looked surprised that it came out of her mouth, like she wanted to take it back.

I sighed. "Of course." I laid down beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

Quickly, she was sound asleep, her breathing even and deeper. I looked at how peaceful she looked.

"I love you, Sonny." I whispered before falling asleep.

**POV: Sonny**

I woke up after having a dream about Chad's birthday. We threw this huge party for him and it was awesome!

I was really warm, not sweating, just warm. Even though I was in a tanktop, shorts and covered by a thin sheet.

There was a pair of arms around me. One was around my waist and the other covered my chest. I had a little trouble moving, so I went back to sleep.

**POV: Portlyn**

God dammit!! Why can't I speak?!? I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of Sonny's bedroom? Did I fall off? It couldn't be! How would I be able to stick this piece of tape over my mouth?? I ripped it off, tears sprang to my eyes from the pain. God, I really should have rethought that.

I sat up. My eyes were still wet, Chad and Sonny were still sleeping, my hair was a mess, the area around my mouth was bright red, Tawni, Lucy and Selena were gone, and it was near nine. Wait?? WHAT?!??! CHAD AND SONNY?!??!

My eyes widened at what I saw. I quickly took out my cellphone and took a couple pictures. Chad's arms were wrapped tightly around her, they were holding hands with one arm, and her head look happily set in his shoulder. This was something the others definitely had to see.

I gasped when Chad started mumbling something. I changed the settings on my cell so it could take a video. I boosted up the audio.

"Sonny, I love you." he said, gently squeezing her hand. I just had to awe at the cute sight.

I quickly ran through the doors into Tawni's room. She, Selena and Lucy were on the bed, in their PJs laughing. They all smiled at me. "Morning, Port." they said at the same time.

I mumbled a quick "Good morning" and quickly grabbed their hands. "Come on, look at this."

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw them. They also took some pictures with their cellphones.

"Oh my god, this definitely has to prove something." Tawni muttered, snapping a close up.

"It gets better. I have a video of Chad saying something..." I said, waving my cellphone.

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked, when we closed the door behind us.

"Yup, listen." I pressed play. "_Sonny, I love you."_

Tawni widened her eyes like I did when I first saw the couple.

"Oh, then you have to hear this." Lucy said. "A couple nights before at the hotel." She pressed some buttons on her cellphone. _"I love ya, Chad."_ Sonny said in a sleepy voice.

"Well, this is just perfect. I have a plan." Selena said, grining and rubbing her hands together. "Okay, so this is what we're gonna do. Tawni, you're gonna..."

**POV: Chad.**

I remembered sleeping beside Sonny. But this morning, she wasn't there. She's probably already up. It's near lunch time anyway. I went back into my room, to get ready. I took a shower, dried it, and carefully brushed it. That took some time though, you know how my hair is! I changed into a black button up shirt, and some jeans. Kinda casual, but not too casual, right??

I slid down the railings of the stairs. I went down pretty fast, the stairs were a little steeper than most. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. Nico, Grady, Skyler, Tawni, and Lucy were in there, sitting on the tall chairs in front of the island. They were smiling at me funny.

I narrowed my eyes at them and went back to eating my banana. Why were they still staring at me?!?!?! I mean, yeah, I like attention and all that, but not like people staring at me like I'm some crazy maniac!

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, quickly looking at the reflection in the window. No, nothing.

They all smiled at each other and left the room.

"Hell! What was that?!?" I yelled. They started laughing.

I looked out on the deck. Wow this place has a lot of decks.

Sonny and Selena were hanging out at the pool, laughing. Wow... she looked pretty in the sun... Wow.

I finished off my banana and threw the peel in the garbage. I went around, almost all of them were looking at me. Would it be weird if I went down to the pool to see Sonny?

I guess not, since getting glared down isn't creepy at all to them!!

I slowly went down the steps, glaring back at everyone.

I stopped after I heard some screaming!! SONNY!!!!!

I quickly fled down the stairs, not caring about the stares.

"I'M COMING SONNY!!!" I yelled, running faster.

I burst through the door to see _James _kissing _Sonny!!! My _Sonny!!

There was a sharp pain that came inside. I quickly went back inside.

Stupid. StupidStupidStupidStupid. She would never like me like that. Let alone love me.

**POV: Sonny**

FREAKING JAMES WAS KISSING ME!!! UGHHH!!!! I HATE HIM....

I somehow was able to get away from him. I quickly grabbed him and flipped him into the pool, with his back slamming against the cool water. There was a huge splash.

Selena was in hysterical laughter, pointing at James.

His stupid head bobbed up from the water.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME AGAIN, YOU STUPID CORDUROY JERK!!!" I yelled, slapping him across the face.

I walked back inside, leaving a shocked James and a laughing Selena behind me.

I replayed the scene through my head, shuddering. I stopped at one part. I think I saw Chad from the corner of my eye!!! No! I think he must of... CRAPPP!!!!

He looked really upset, hurt actually. If only he'd seen me flip James into the water, which by the way, felt good to get the jerk off my hands, than maybe he wouldn't have been

I looked around the house for him.

"Chad?" I asked, going through every floor.

I went to the place where he'd most likely to be. I looked at the closed door in front of me. Should I go in? Maybe I should knock first.

I gently hit the door with my right knuckle. "Chad?" I said, slightly being quiet.

I heard some shuffling around inside. "Go away." He said, lifelessly.

"It's Sonny." I said.

"Go Away."

"Chad, will you please listen?" I asked.

"No."

"Chaaad! Please?" I whined

Pause. "No."

I felt a tear drop from my face.

I did as he wished and went into my room instead. I slammed the door shut, making it echo in my room. I threw open the door to the deck. My room felt a little stuffy. I opened upmy song book and started working...

After I finished, I opened up the door to the mini music studio and got to work.

**POV: Chad**

I didn't hear from Sonny for a while. I guess it's better that way for now. I stared up at the screen holding a picture of Sonny and I.

I think I fell asleep, because a knock on my door jolted me up.

I wasn't as mad anymore, so I opened up my door.

No one was there. Instead, there was a CD in a clear plastic case. It said 'Play me' on the cover.

I stuck it into the computer, I hope the screen thingy can play sound.

_"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own"_

Was that Sonny?

_"You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend"_

That was definitely Sonny.

_"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down, shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
The gift of a friend"_

I sat on the floor, banging my head against a book. Note to self, make sure to get other books beside hard covers.

There was another knock on the door. Instead of having to get it, they slid something underneath the door. I picked it up. Another disc? What was with people and CDs? No offense to Sonny, I liked what she did, but seriously!

I jammed it into the computer.

Selena's face was on the screen. I pressed play.

**POV: Selena**

I listened from the outside of the door.

The sound started.

I opened the door, ever so slightly, to see, on the screen, James kissing Sonny.

Chad grabbed a book and chucked it out the window. I'm guessing he's mad.

I heard an 'OW!' from outside, but he ignored it.

I saw Sonny, for the second time, grab James and flip him into the water

"'_DON'T YOU EVER MAKE A MOVE ON ME AGAIN YOU STUPID CORDUROY JERK!!!'"_

And then there was a huge slapping sound. He pressed pause.

Aw, I'm a genius. I knew I was smart to get the footage off the camera man. I owe him one.

Chad stared at the screen. And started hitting himself with the book again. Oh lord please help this boy!

I barged into the room.

"Hey! Who said you could come in!?!" Chad asked.

"The girl you declares you an idiot." I said, putting my hands on my hip.

"Who?"

I threw my hands in the air. "I have no idea what Sonny sees in you." I muttered. I quickly dodged a flying book coming towards my face.

"I heard that." Chad said.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a princess you know that, right?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"To point something out to you." I said, grabbing the screen remote. "Look at this."

I pressed the replay button. I paused to where James was kissing Sonny.

"Give me that!" Chad growled.

"No!" I gave him the death glare. He immediately sat down. "Good, now look!" I zoomed in on Sonny's face. "Does she look happy?" I walked up to the screen. I circled with my finger, Sonny's expression. "Usually when two people kiss, they look happy. Does Sonny look happy?" I repeated.

He mumbled a quiet "No."

"Exactly." I said, pressing play again. I paused to when James' back was hitting the water. "Usually when people kiss, they smile after. Most people don't flip people into pools. Why would Sonny do that?"

"I dunno."

I walked over to him and put my hands on either side of his face. "CHAD! LOOK AT ME!!! SHE DOES NOT LIKE HIM WHATSOEVER!!!!" I yelled.

He wrinkled his nose. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked, calmly.

"Oh god!" I yelled. "Do you not see this? I had to steal this from the camera man!" I looked at the camera in the corner of his room. "Sorry by the way, but it was an emergency." I turned back to him. "This isn't edited what so ever! That's Sonny, right there!" I made a circle with my finger again around her face.

"I'm not blind."

"But you're stupid." I said. "God! You didn't even watch the rest of the freaking tape!"

I pressed play.

The screen went black, then it showed Sonny sleeping the night she and Chad came home from their 'date.'

She still had her hair curled, she washed off her makeup.

"Oh my god, she's been saying this the entire time." Lucy's voice said in a whisper. "Watch this. Sonny, what are you dreaming about?"

"I love Chad." She mumbled.

I watched as Chad stared at the screen, slightly smiling.

I pressed pause.

"You see what I mean?"

He didn't say anything.

"Look at this." I said, quietly opening the door to Sonny's room. You could hear sniffling.

Chad looked broken. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone that far.

I quietly closed the door.

"She loves you." I said, walking out.

**POV: Sonny**

Tawni sat beside me on my bed.

"Tawn, I'm an idiot." I said, wiping my eyes.

"No you're not, Sonny!" Tawni said. We've been at this for a couple minutes now.

"Tawni, he freaking said the L-word, and then in the morning, he finds James making out with me?!?" I said.

Tawni's cellphone rang. It was Selena.

"Can You excuse me for a sec?" I nodded.

"Hello?" Tawni said. "Yup." Pause. "Plan's going perfectly." Pause again. "Yeah, I'm almost done."

She hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. "I mean, just Selena, she's just wondering how I'm doing."

"No, I mean about the plan."

"What? I never said anything about a plan." Tawni said, nervously.

"Taaaawwwniii!!" I said, stringing out her name. "Pleeeasssee?"

"No, I never said anything about a plan!" She insisted. "So anyway... where were we?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "About me being an idiot."

"Sonny, for the billionth time your not an idiot."

"I'm a stupid idiot."

"For the billionth and one time, you're not a stupid idiot either. You're nothing that describes 'unsmart,' Sonny!" Tawni said. "Look at me, Sonny. He loves you. You're just going to have to trust him for now."

"Fine. I'm guessing you have to go?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you said you were almost done." I said. "Go, I think I'll be fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, giving her a hug. "Thanks, Tawni." I said.

"No problem. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my best friend." Tawni said, smiling. She left the room, closing the door.

I laid back down on my bed. My last year in college is coming up, only two more days left :(. I'm going to be a music major. When I decided that, I wanted to record a CD.

I should probably get ready for school....

"Crap." I whispered.

Why does life hate me?

I got my bag ready, I put my music books in, with some paper and pens. I put a textbook in there for my one calculus class. And I'm done! Wow, that was sooo hard!

I went down to the kitchen, we were suposed to start lunch soon. Lucy and I volunteered to do it. We love cooking together, and turning up the radio on and singing. We used to do it all the time back in Wisconsin.

Lucy was already there, taking out the stuff for spinach dip and the loaf of bread. Lucy and I are _professionals_ when it comes to Spinach dip and fresh home made bread!

We turned the television onto a radio station and started creating our lunch.

Lucy started dumping all the ingredients into the bread maker, while I got out the rest of the things for the dip.

Lucy cranked up the volume and we started singing. I bet everyone else could hear us, we don't care though!

We were going to make two bowls of it, so, we doubled up the recipe. We started mixing everything, holding the bowls and dancing at the same time.

**POV: Tawni**

Okay. So my part of the plan was almost done! First, Selena got James to kiss Sonny for five bucks, but he said he'd do it for free. Ugh.

Then I screamed, making it sound like Sonny. I was a pro at that, if I may say so myself!

Lucy and I watched from the kitchen deck with binoculars. We had seen everything from Sonny flipping James, to Chad running off, practically in tears. I saw James stick his hand out for his money, he said that he takes back it being free. As soon as Selena was finished, she grabbed the camera man by the shirt and begged him for the video. She even started crying for it. And when he didn't allow her to, she stole it form him when he wasn't looking. I like Selena!

She made a copy of it and took out all the other junk we didn't need and just had Sonny kissing james for a second and then her flipping him. Selena is pure genius.

I went down to see Nico at the pool.

"Hey Nico." I said, sitting down beside him and Grady.

He gave me a hug around my waist.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nico said. "Just talking about 'Channy'"

I giggled. "It looks like they'll be getting together in _no_ time." I said, smirking. "With the help of a Miss, Selena Gomez!"

"_UGH!!! CHAD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"_

_"Sonny, come on! Can I at least say sorry?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Sonny!"_

There was the sound of a door slam.

"Yes, that sounds a lot like getting together." Grady said.

"Oh, god..." I muttered. "I'll be back."

I ran up the flights of stairs. Ooh... Why did they pick a castle with this many stair cases???

I found Chad, sitting against the outside of Sonny's bedroom door.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Sonny! Please, let me explain!" He said again before turning to me. "I accidentally... um..."

"SHREDDED THE LAST THING MY FATHER WROTE TO ME!!!" Sonny's said from the inside.

"You what?" I said, taking a step forward.

"It was an accident!" He said, hands up. "Emphasis on _accident_."

"So what happened, tell me in full detail."

"Okay, well, when I'm bored, angry, upset..."

"I get it, move on."

"Well, I tend to shred things." He said quietly.

I started laughing. "You shred thing? Haha! That's worse than Grady's habit of Cheese pants!"

"I know." he mumbled. "Well, I didn't have much paper in my room, so I went into each room, taking a couple pieces of paper. And I accidentally took Sonny's letter from her dad."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THE HANDWRITING?!?!?"

"In my defense." He said. "It was in a stack of papers and I didn't see it."

"YOU SHREDDED THE ENTIRE STACK OF PAPER?!?!??!?!!!" Sonny yelled, opening the door. He fell backwards, onto her feet. Her face was flushed red with anger.

He swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Those were my notes from calculus." She said, quietly.

My hand flew to the forehead. "Chaaad..." I groaned. "For god sakes, why do you-"

"Keep messing things up?"

"Yes, and why are you such-" Sonny said.

"An idiot?"

Sonny looked at him. "Yeah, and how do you-"

"Keep finishing you're sentences?"

"Yes, now will you please-"

"Stop it?"

"Chad!" Sonny groaned.

"Sorry." He said, quietly. "Sonny, I'm really sorry. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. And I probably deserve it if you never speak to me again, even though, I would like that.. But that's not the point, I'm really Sorry. Really, Really, Really, Really, Really really, really really, really, really Sorry."

She tilted her head slightly and let out a small smile. "Aww! Fine, you're forgiven." She said.

He quickly sprung up and gave her a hug. "Thank you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Okay, I hope one of the cameras caught that apology." I said, smirking.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Yes?"

"No offense, but please shut up."

I giggled and went back to Nico and Grady.

"How'd it go?" They asked.

I sat down. "I have proved you wrong, Grady!" I said, smirking again. "She forgave him after he shredded her notes and the letter her dad gave her. I might be crazy, but those two are in _love._"

"As am I." Nico said, hugging me.

"No need to be getting cheesy now." I said, giggling.

"CHEESE!" Grady screamed, and sprinted into his room.

I have never seen that boy run that fast... ever...

**POV: Sonny**

How could I not forgive him? I mean, sure, he's been acting nice lately... And maybe... I like him...

_Sonny, you love him_

No I don't! Term, liking.

_Love._

Like.

_Love!_

Like!

_Love!!_

Like!!

_Like._

LOVE!!!!!

_..._

Dammit.

* * *

_END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER__END_OF_CHAPTER_

* * *

**A\N: Soo.... How did ya like it? Was it okay? Did ya hate it? Did ya like it? Love it??**

**Thanks everyone for reading!! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever!! Forgiveness is a good thing. That's why Sonny just said that she loved him. Yup!**

**PEACE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any music! :D SO STOP ASKING ME IF I DO!!! :(**

**Guess what today is.... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! (The Twenty fourth when I wrote that)Yeahh... I didn't tell anyone or else I wouldn't have heard the end of it. 'Happy Birthday!' 'Happy Birthday, Kate!' 'Happy Birthday!!' So I thought 'Better leave it to Facebook....'**

**Haha. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!! THIRTY ONE!! WHOA!!! I was pretty much hyperventilating when I saw that ;)**

**POV: Sonny**

_'I love College.'_

Definitely _not_ the song of my life. Lucy left yesterday for Wisconsin. Everyone called me a Hollywood drop out. Some girl started a rumor last year that I was untalented, fat and the only reason why I'm here was because I was 'funny.'

I hate Monica Jolence. She's the one who started every rumor, 'Hollywood Drop-out' 'They fat thing.'

I tried standing up to her. Too bad last year I didn't have the guts. But now being with my friends, I think I can!

I got up early to take a shower. I sang happily.

The school I went to was like the movie, FAME. But just not everyone is talented like _that_. We're more of the 'Getting ready to start a music career' students. If you can't Sing, you do Producing.

My only friend at school, who ignored every comment from Monica, she was a huge So Random! fan, was Carley Smith. She's super sweet! She's actually coming after school, when they're all gone so we can work on our Senior's Performance.

Oh, if you don't know what that is, it's the Performance Seniors give. (Duhh... More details, Sonny!). Only students on the Music Honours List can perform. You don't show anyone that you can sing until Senior performance. It's a small college, and everyone has a private vocal teacher/ producing teacher. But Carley and I are together. She's my sining partner, mostly because she's my best friend at school and because we really sound good together!

But the only one who broke the rules and showed everyone, and almost got suspended was Monica. She thinks that just because she can hit some high notes, she's like queen of the school! That is some BS!!!

I got dressed, trying to make it show that I'm not fat. Seniors dresses up fancy on the first day. There's usually paparazzi hanging around at the school.

I needed to look like I was going on the red carpet later... My strapless, silver dress that sort of poofed out near the bottom (On my profile). It ended just above my knees. I wanna see Monica beat this! I put on my silver peeptoe shoes. Perfect... Now my hair...

I curled each black lock, smiling at how it looked when it was finished. I haven't looked like this since... the Reunion... and before that? The last Oh-No-You-Didn'ts! That was when I got the 'Best Newbie' award.

I should stop getting off topic...

I went into the kitchen, to find everyone sitting at the gigantic island. Including Chad. He had a cow lick on the side of his head. It actually looked pretty cute on him.

"Who is he?" Selena asked, looking funny at Chad.

"He.. who?" I asked, grabbed a banana.

"Who's your date."

I saw Chad moved awkwardly in his seat.

"I don't have a date." I said. He relaxed slightly. Selena smirked. "It's something that Senior's do on the first day of school."

"What?" Tawni asked, confused.

I sighed. "We dress up because paparazzi are usually on school grounds. Today! I want to see Monica Jolence try to outdo me today."

"Oooh! Make sure to tell everyone about the new show! We need as much publicity as possible! I haven't been in the lime light in forever!"

"Who's she?" Chad asked, stuffing an entire pancake into his mouth.

"She's some girl who had everybody calling me the Hollywood dropout, fat, and and the talentless comedian." I said, narrowing my eyes sightly. "But nobody will call me fat anymore!" I said, biting into my banana.

Chad, with his mouth stuffed asked me. "Oo awnt uhs oo op oo off?"

I looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

He swallowed. "Do you want us to drop you off?"

"Why would I need you guys to drop me off? I have a car ya know."

"No, what he probably means is if we're there with you, you can totally make them _all _jealous." Tawni said, smirking at the thought.

"Because of Chad Dylan Cooper's presence." Chad added, grinning.

I threw my banana peel at him.

"Hey!! Watch the hair!" He whined, wiping off the bits of banana from his hair.

I giggled.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna wait for tomorrow to do that." I said, smiling. "Well, I'm gonna jet, people!"

"Here, take mine!" Chad said, tossing me a set of keys.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No, if you're going to make a good entrance, better have a good ride! With the top down." He added, smiling. "See ya, Sonny."

I hugged Lucy, Tawni, Nico, Chad, Selena and Grady... in that order!

"See ya, Sonny!" They all chorused.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"See ya." I said waving, walking backwards.

I drove to school in Chad's car. His black convertible. Boy this car was comfy!

I put on my aviators on, smiling at how the Wind went through my hair, and the sun shining down on me! Ah... This was good.

I could tell a lot of people were watching me. I definitely cannot wait to see Monica's face! BURNAGE!!!!

I stepped out professionally, aha, like they do it on the _red carpet._ :D

"Sonny?" A familiar voice asked. "SONNY!!!"

A pair of arms rushed up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Carley!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her. "God, it feels like forever!"

"Well, well, well. The Hollywood drop out is back. Isn't that sad?"

Eveeelll!!! Monica.... :

"Nice to see you too, Monica." I said, fake smiling.

Oh my god. She totally gained some weight!

She eyed my dress in jealously.

I looked at her dress in pity. "Monica, we 'Hollywood drop outs' learn something while we're up in Hollywood." I said, smirking. "It's called the 'Red Carpet.' Not Prom."

She was wearing a baby blue prom dress. Like Tawni's at the secret prom.

She stuck her chin out.

"And now you can't call me fat." I said, eyeing her wasitline.

"Whatever." She said, with her hand on her hip. Typical Monica. Once she's shot down, she's all mean like that.

"Whatever." Carley immitated. "God you look amazing!!"

I blushed. "Thanks. But seriously Carley, that dress makes you look beautiful!"

"Really? Oh my god! I just found out that they changed the date of the Senior's concert." Carley said, twirling a piece of her hair and slightly bouncing.

"Oh my god, When?"

"Well... You see teachers here can see how popular you can get throughout the year when you have talent like yours. And well... since it was at the end of the of year, nobody would treat them with the respect they deserve so..."

"When is it, Carley? Don't leave me hanging on a piece of thread!" I begged.

"It's in two weeks."

Oh my socks.

"Two weeks!?! Oh my god! I can't wait!" I said, jumping slightly. She wasn't smiling as big as I thought she would. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't make the Honours list." She said, frowning.

My mouth dropped. "What?" She nodded. I gave her a hug. "Don't listen to them. You are an amazing vocalist, Carley." I assured.

She smiled. "Thanks, Sonny." Her smiled dimmed down slightly. "I was soo close! Just _two _more points and I would have made it!"

That had me thinking. "Okay, I'm not going to tell you my plan yet, but I will." I promised. "But right now I think we should head over to the paparazzi."

"Can you help me along with it?" Carley asked. "Like any tips?"

"Well, be yourself, answer thruthfully, unless it's like 'Would you feed the poor?' and you said no. Always pick the best answer for the publicity." I said quietly. "And Tawni Tip number... three I believe, watch what you say. Sometimes they can switch up your words and make it all a lie." I said.

"Okay, be myself, answer correctly and Watch what I say. Got it!" She said.

"OHMIGOD! Leah! Leah!" I heard Moncias annoying voice squeal. "I think Tween Weekly's coming this way!" She was in front of us. Whoa was that Santiago?

"You must be Santiago Ger-" Monica said. She got cut off because he wasn't coming over to her. He was coming over to me!

"Sonny Munroe?" He asked, surprised. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Santiago!" I said, happily. Whoa it was!

"My Miss Munroe you've grown up so much!" He said.

"Well, I hope I don't look _that _old." I joked.

The camera came close to my face.

"So who was that friend of your's?"

"Well, over there is my friend Carley!" I said, smiling and gesturing towards her. She was being interviewed right now. "We work together on music."

"Very fascinating." He said, grinning. "Now how is she? I mean, mean, nice, okay wise?"

"Carley?" I said. "Oh she's just the sweetest."

"Really?" Santiago asked surprised. "So Sonny... I hear you're on a new show?"

I hope Monica heard that. Oh god there's a whole bunch of people watching over here! Reminds me a lot of the old days on So Random!.

"Yeah." I said, nodding and smiling.

"Give us any clues what it's about?" He asked. "I mean, we all know what it's about there's commercials for the show. Give us any thing about it?"

"Well, um..." I said, thinking about what to say. "The shows pretty much all of us living together in a house. There's been a lot of things going on."

"Anything you could give... anything maybe... one thing that had you laughing?" He asked.

"Well. The day we moved in." I said, smiling at the thought. "Me and Lucy, you probably remember her from the Oh No You Didn'ts a couple years ago, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, we had a pool party for just all of us. And we did some Karaoke."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Chad took a video of it and apparently it's his new ringtone." I said, giggling slightly. "That was something pretty funny. And well... there's some drama going around the house. Sometimes there's hate... love, happy, sad... all that."

"You said love. Are you implying something between you and a Mr. Cooper?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We're just gonna have to wait and see, now aren't we, Santiago?" I asked, also putting a slightly giggle to it.

"Okay." He said, smiling. "It was nice to catch up with you Miss Munroe."

"As it was a pleasure to see you again." I said, smiling.

He went away. As soon as he did. Almost every bit of paparazzi surrounded me. Camera flashed and I started smiling like the old days. Oh Boy I missed this! I put a hand on my hip and tilted my head slightly when I smiled at one camera.

I could see from the corner of my eye, Monica was looking at me jealously. That made me smile a little brighter. I saw Carley standing in the crowd. She was smiling.

I motioned for her to come over beside me. We started posing for pictures together. It was soo much fun!

Eventually, classes started. We all ended up in the performance stage. It was decorated well for the show. It looked a lot like an opera house. This place has like the best acoustics in the world!

The Head of school went up on stage. Mrs. Smith didn't need a microphone. She had a loud voice. And there weren't many students.

"Pleasure to see all of you again." She said, nodding once. "Welcome back to LA's College of Musical Performing!" She bowed, making sure it was extra sharp when she did so. "Anyway, as many of you have heard, the Senior's Honours List will be performance will be moved next week." Mrs. Smith said. "I will now read the honours list. Please come up stage when you hear your name."

She cleared her throat.

"Monica Jolence," She stood up 'model walked' her up up and posed beside Mrs. Smith. Typical. "Gabby Enarty, Alexandra Ruzoes**(Hahaha... Selena Gomez)**, Leah McReilly, Jacob Galeazzi, Sarah Moore, Alex Lee and Allison Munroe."

"Who's Allison?!?!" Some kid yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonny Munroe." She said, blushing. "Pardon Me."

The rest of us stood up and joined her.

"OH MY GOD!! THAT'S SONNY MUNROE FROM SO RANDOM!!" Some new girl asked. "I LOVE YOU!! YOU'RE HALARIOUS!!!"

I blushed. "Thanks." I said, giggling slightly. I felt bad that Carley wasn't here with me.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH LATER?" She screamed, standing up. Ooh... Okay.

"Ms. Sanchez. Sit down please." Mrs. Smith asked. She doesn't scold. She asks you... cooly. "Now, as you can see there aren't many on the Honours list this year. I'm afraid to say but it hasn't been a good couple years with you fellow seniors. I'm extremely sorry. But if you have a five to ten point close to the needed amount to make the list, you will be able to do a duet with one of them." She said. "That will be all."

I smiled at a beaming Carley when I saw her. "Caaarrrleeyyy." I said, rolling on the balls of my feet. "Will you be my duet partner?"

"OHMIGOD YES!!!!!!!!!!" Carley screamed. We got into a hug.

"OHMIGOD!! Sonny Munroe!!! EEEEEEE!!" The girl ran up to me. "I LOVE SO RANDOM!!!"

"Wow... THanks." I said, uneasily.

"Can You do part of the Check it Out Girls sketch for me?" She asked, pleading look on her face. "Oh my name is Miranda Sanchez!"

"Actually..." I said, smirking. "I have something better..."

She looked a little upset.

"No sarcasm intended, but really... better." I said, smiling. "Would you, Miranda Sanchez, and You," I looked at Carley. "Carley Smith, like to meet the So Random! cast after school?"

The both let out ear shriecking screams.

"I'ma take that as a yes." I said, smiling and laughing.

Before we knew it, Carley Smith and Miranda Sanchez and I were cruising in Chad's convertible, with the top down of course! 'The Chadilicious Style' as he puts it. We had our sunglasses on, belting along to LOL Smiley face!

I parked the car in front of the castle.

"This is where you're living?" Miranda asked. "You live in a castle?"

We got out of the car. I locked the door. They were both looking awestruck. I opened the door.

"I'm Homee!!" I called into the house. "Well, actually Mackenzie Falls, So Random!, Gladiator, and a whole bunch of other casts are here!" I said. "Come on, I'll show you around."

I showed them my room, the kitchen, the living room. Almost every room except for the bedrooms on each floor. They even met the Camera man, who ended up to be Josh!

We were in my room, going into my closet. Carley and I changed into more summier clothing, like Miranda's. I wore a pink lacey tanktop and a black skirt over my green bikini. Carley brought her clothes and her bathing suit, so she changed into them.

"Come on, time for the best part!" I lead them down to the pool.

"Oh my God! The sun rays are perfect in the yard here!" Selena said, sitting on a lawn chair.

"OHMIGOD!!!!" They both screamed in a whisper. I guess they didn't want to disturb them.

"SONNY!! YOU'RE HOME!!" Tawni screamed. She jumped up from where she was and ran to me.

"YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU. YOU'RE TAWNI HART!!" My new friends screamed.

"Yes I am." Tawni said, happily. "And you are?"

"I'm Carley Smith, Sonny's friend."

"And I'm a total huge fan of you Tawni!" Miranda said. "Oh, I'm Miranda Sanchez."

"Cool."

"Tawn, she wants us to do the Check it out girls sketch..." I said, nudging her slightly.

"Both actually." Carley piped up.

"Check it out Girls!!" Tawni and I said, smiling. Grady smiled as well and gave us a thumbs up.

"Excuse me, I'd like to check out my items." He said, grabbing a bag form the floor.

Tawni and I looked at each other. "Sure!"

"Check out his cereal!" I said in the check it out voice.

"Check out his tuna Pannini!"

"Okay, drop the pannini, and GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" Grady said, putting his hand in his pocket.

Tawni and I looked at him, pretending to chew a piece of gum.

"Check out crazy pannini guy."

"Check out his finger in his jacket."

"Check out his Jacket."

"Check out my jacket!" Tawni said, pretending to pull up a coat.

"Oh my Gosh, check it out I have the same jacket!"

"Excuse me, i'm trying to rob you here!" Grady pipped.

"Check out Mr. Pushyyy." Tawni said, stringingout the Y.

"Check out Mr. Pushy's pants."

"His pants? Check out Mr Pushys-"

"Ughhhh!!" Grady said. "Forget it!"

"Check it out he was kind of cute."

"Check you out he was a robber."

"Not a good onee." I said

"Maybe he'll come back tomorrow!"

"Oooh! Then we can re check him out!" I said. We giggled. "Check it out dance?"

"Check it out dance!"

We did the dance, while Grady sang the theme song.

Everyone was laughing.

"We haven't lost a thing." I said smiling.

"I hope we didn't." Tawni said. "I missed that sketch."

"Me too."

I looked over at Miranda and Carley, they were laughing... quite hard.

I looked over and Nico and motioned for him to come over.

Grady and Nico joined us.

"Carley, Miranda, this is Nico, Grady and Tawni." I said, smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet yo-" We were always told to say that when meeting someone new. But Nico got cut off...

"OHMYGOD!! YOU NICO HARRIS!!! OHMYGOD!!!" Miranda screamed. She started jumping. Carley was speechless.

"Guess I'm that awesome, huh?" Nico joked, nudging Tawni. She smirked and hugged his waist.

"Oh my god..." Carley said. "Tawnico exists?" She asked, happy speaking. "Oh my god! Sonny's told me all about you guys! You were like her best friends!"

"Awww... Thanks Sonny!" Tawni gave me a hug as well.

"But she talked about some Chad a lot." Carley added. The three looked at me and raised their eyebrows. I blushed. Tawni leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"Seriously?" Carley asked her. Tawni nodded. I'd have to bring this up later.

Miranda looked at her watch. "Oh crud. I gotta get back to the apartment. Lacey's expecting me. It was extremely awesome meeting you guys!" She squealed.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No, there's a bus coming down this way. I'll be fine, thanks though!" She started walking out to the fence. She opened it and continued walking.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Sonny, do you want to work on that thing for... the thing...?" Carley asked, still starstruck by the three comedians in front of her.

"Um, yeah sure." I said, smiling. I led her up to my room. They should be going soon, so we would have the entire house to ourselves.

We plopped down on the couch, spreading our arms out. We were like that until I heard the cars leave the garage. We're alone to work now.

"Sooo....." She said. "How's that song going?"

"Song_s_." I corrected, blushing.

"That's right, songs." She said, nodding. "So how are they?"

"They're okay... I guess." I said, shyly.

"Sonny, that's crap." Carley said. "You're an amazing song writer!"

"I'm okaayyy." I said, heading tilting down slightly.

She gave a look to me. "Nevermind, I wanna see it."

I gave her the song book. She began flipping through the pages.

"You know I like this one." She said, tapping the piece of paper. "Catch me. It has some meaning."

"Crap, you're not suposed to see that one!" I said, I tried to grab the book, but she held it away from me.

"Who's it for?" She asked, looking at it more.

"Why does it have to have a dedication?" I asked, my palms were getting warm.

She gave me the same look. "It's Chad isn't it?"

"What? What makes you think that?" I lied.

"Okayyy." She sighed, "So what are the new ones?"

"Well there's this one." I said, flipping to the page.

"Hmmm..." She mused. "Do About it?" **(a\n: I'm going through a Girlicious phase... Don't askk....)**

"Yeah." I said. "You know Ms. Lorner?" I asked. "She wanted me to try to a shot at producing during this summer." I said.

"How'd that go?" she asked, putting the book down.

I led her into the booth.

"Whoa." She said. "I thought this was just a big washroom."

I giggled. I put a disc in and pressed play. The music started. It was just an instrumental version.

"You did this?" She asked, surprised. "This is.. whoa... Awesome!" She turned up the volume. I started belting out. She's the only one at school that's allowed to hear me sing. As same with her.

"This is another song about your 'lover' isn't it?" Carley asked, after it finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Er..

"Sonny?"

We turned around. Chad was standing in the doorway, his jaw open wide.

"Oh look at the time." Carley said, smiling. She took her sweater. "I think I should be going. Thanks for having me over, Sonny."

She walked out, with a grin on her face.

Greeaat!

"Sonny?" Chad repeated, with now a smirk on his face.

I quickly turned off the music.

"This is kinda awkward..." I said, blushing.

"In a way..." He agreed, nodding.

"Never speak of this again?" I asked, hopeful.

He smiled. "Never to speak of this again."

I couldn't help but walk up to him and give him a hug. I'm a hugger as everyone knows...

**POV: Chad**

The both of us spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in my bedroom, on my bed watching the sunset. That may sound confusing. But the other day I had someone take a video of the sunset for me so I could do this with Sonny. I'm awesome aren't I?

She was laying on top of me, her head resting on my chest, with my arms around her. We pretty much acted like a couple. I loved every minute we did. But the only problem was.. we weren't.

"This is nice." Sonny said.

"Yeah." I smiled. An idea popped into my head. I forced a yawn outta me. "Well, I'm tired."

I rolled over to my side, as Sonny rolled with me.

We started laughing. I began to tickle her. She started laughing even harder.

"Chad..... Please.... Stop.... it..." She managed to say.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." I teased. "But who am I?"

"Chad...... Dy.....Lan.... Cooo.... Peerrr.." She said, trying to escape my grasp.

"No, no, no... Not my name." I said, smirking. "I'm the Worlds..."

"The.... Worlds... greatest actor!" She said, a huge smile plastered onto her face. "Of..... Our.... Gener.... Ation...."

I stopped and smirked at her.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Yes." I laid back down to my original position. Sonny sat up slightly and let me put her arm around her. Remember what I said about us acting like a couple?

"God, you can barely say anything when you're laughing." I said.

"Well excuse me of being trapped and tickled to death!" She said, hitting my arm.

I chuckled. I pulled her closer to me slightly.

She sighed. "I know why you did it." I raised my eyebrows. God, I wasn't blushing...

"You just wanted to cuddle me."

Dammit she caught me.

She smirked at me. I stuck my my tongue out at her.

I forced out another yawn. "I actually am pretty tired." I lied. I pretended to fall asleep and fall on top of her.

Hahaha! I'm glad I did.

If I didn't, I wouldn't have fallen on Sonny. THe both of us wouldn't have fallen off the bed, laughing. They both of us wouldn't have landed with Sonny right on top of me. And I wouldn't have come close to kissing her.

Why could I have?

Not because I didn't have the guts. No, no, I would have.

But _Tawni_ stepped into the room.

"Oh My God! You should have been at the park, Chad! There was so much paparazzi! And knowing how much you love being the center-" She stopped midsentence, looking at out position. "Was I interupting something?" She asked, smirking at us.

Sonny went **deep **red. She helped me up.

"We're all in the kitchen." Tawni smirked at us once more and disapeared.

"Awwkward." Sonny said, still blushing.

"Just a bit." I said, nodding.

"Why don't we go see the others?" We both asked at the same time. We both immediately broke into hysterical laughter. We walked down the hallway, with my arm around her.

**a\n: That was short...ish. I have one story that I'm working on, and the first chapter isn't even done yet, but it has like seventeen thousand already!**

**Well. tell me what ya think!**

**In the Words of Chad Dylan Cooper (CDC)...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!!**

**Wait. Not yet... MUAAHHA! No, really not yet.**

**My friend had an idea and she wanted me to put it on my piczo website. If you're wondering what it is.... go to .com/?cr=4 PEACE OUT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Sonny**

Chad... Is..... Amazing...

Right now, he's walking towards me. It feels like slow motion though. This possibly _couldn't_ be happening.

There was a hug crowd around him, mostly girls, trying to tell him something, get an autograph or possibly even take his shirt! By the way those girls looked at him, it kinda made me the _tiniest_ bit jealous.

I think Monica thought he was coming towards her, because she was 'flirtaciously' twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers, standing two feet in front of me.

But when he saw her, he frowned. Which made her, scream and push her 'minions' onto the concrete. Which made him jump slightly. God he was perfect... Even when he did that... Do I sound stalkerish to you? Crap.

"Ready to go?" He said.

Goddd!! I have waited hours to hear his voice! I sighed. "Please." He took my bag and put it in the backseat. Aww!

We went into the convertible. He grinned at me before backing out.

We cranked up the music and started 'rapping' to it.

"L-O-L smiley Face, L-O-L smiley face!" we said bursting into Laughter.

"Officially, you are amazing!" I said, huggin his shoulders.

He smirked and popped his collar. "Eh, Hellooo, CDC here! A' course I'm amazing!" He said, smiling. I could tell he was just joking about this.

"No, I mean did you SEE Monica's Face??" I said, giggling. "That is something I will never forget."

"You won't. Because...." He took off his hat. There sat a portable webcam. "Yes, I know, I'm _amazing_!" He said, imitating me.

He passed me it. "Are you kidding me? I love you!" I said, hugging his shoulders once more. We both went deep red.

The rest of the car ride was silent beside the radio...

**---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123----S-W-A-C-fan123--S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123**

**POV: Sonny**

I pulled the bottomf of my tanktop, revealing my flat stomach. I laid down on the floor and watched as my diaphram went up and down as I breathed.

I sang three octaves before singing an actual song.

"... I kissed a girl And I liked it.

The taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it

Hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong it felt so right."

_BOOM!_

I screamed.

**POV: Chad**

Haha! I'm gonna prank Sonny right now. I had a live video camera connected to the living room TV screen. Everyone else was in there watching.

"Okay, keep watching." I whispered.

There was music coming from inside. But that wasn't unusual. Sonny's always listening to music.

I cracked the door open slightly, ever so slightly.

"_I kissed a girl And I liked it_." Katy Perry? She listens to Katy Perry? Wait a sec, this sounds better than Katy Perry's CD...

"The taste of her cherry chapstick." I opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

"_I kissed a girl just to try it_."

Sonny? She was lying on the floor singing?

"_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_ I stuck my head through the door, with my jaw hanging open.

_"It felt so wrong it felt so right."_

I leaned in closer, to get a better sound.

Baaad idea.

I fell forwards with a huge bang on the floor. Sonny immediately screamed and sprung up.

"Urghh." I moaned in pain. Son of a Gun that hurts like hell.

"Chad!" She yelled, running towards me. I held onto my head. She looked at me funny. "What were you doing?"

"We were going to scare you. It's hooked up downstairs." I said, holding the camera so it showed both me and her. "Say Hi. Urgh."

She giggled. "Chad, stick to acting. You're not that very good of a spy." She joked. "Now c'mon, get up."

"Nah, I'm perfectly comfortable here." I said, pretending to relax.

She sighed. "Fine." She took the camera out of my hands and pressed the off button. "I need to get used to an audience anyway." She grinned

I crawled over to the side of her bed and sat on the floor, leaning on it.

"It's tearin' up my heart

When we are apart I feel it too.

And no matter what I do I feel the pain.

With or without you."

God... Sonny was... Amazing! I looked at her with a smiled on my face. "N-Sync. Really Sonny? Really?"

Her jaw dropped in joke. "How can you not like N-Sync? That song is clearly a classic."

"Of course it is." I said, smirking.

She sighed. "Fine, then." She pretended to act all upset about it. But she ended up looking... messed. We burst into laughter after that.

"How's this one." She took a deep breath.

"I heard he sang a good song. I heard he had to stop.

So I came to see him and listen for a while.

And there he was a young boy.

A stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers.

Singing my life with his words.

Killing my softly with his song.

Killing me softly,

With his song.

Telling my whole life

With his words

Killing my softly.

With his song."

She looked at me.

I opened my mouth to say something. But the words wouldn't come out.

Darn it why?? I tried to again and again. This kinda sucks.

"Speechless." . IT FINALLY CAME OUT!! YES YES YES YES!!!!

Yes that totally doesn't sound like an idiot.

"Aww, Thanks Chad." She gave me a hug.

I should be speechless more often.

**---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123----S-W-A-C-fan123--S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123---S-W-A-C-fan123**

**POV: Tawni**

Something's up. Portlyn's been acting diferently around me. More... snotty now. And to think I thought we could have become really good friends like Sonny and I.

Oooh Noo! We can't because I think she hates me.

"Tawni what are you wearing? It looks like you got it from the dumpster." Portlyn said as she walked past me.

See... Snotty.

"Harsh enough, Portlyn?" Sonny said, standing beside me and crossing her arms.

She rolled her eyes and went over to Chloe.

"I thought she'd changed." Sonny said, shaking her head.

"You know who hasn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked, anxious.

"Marta." I said, quietly.

Sonny's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think she's getting Portlyn to hate me." I said.

"Why?" Sonny said, upset.

"Ssshh!" I whispered. "I'll tell you outside."

We went out to the yard, sitting in the shade of a tree.

"Okay. So Marta never really liked... the both of us." I said, quietly.

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because you can't get jealous of my soft smooth complexion." I said, dramatically running a hand down my cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, she was always jealous that she never really got a man back in Condor Studios." I said.

"She never had a boyfriend? Whoa." Sonny said, suddenly hurt thinking about what happened then.

"Yeah, well she had a thing for Nico." I said, tearing a handful of grass from the ground. "And now I think she's trying to get Portlyn." I tightened my grip on it. "To tear us apart!" I threw it in front of us.

"Tawni, Portlyn is going to have a very hard time tearing you to apart." Sonny said, comfortably. That's what I love about Sonny. She's like my best friend and no matter what she's gonna be there for ya! "Besides, I heard Nico had an awesome date with you last niiight." She said grining.

"Really? Omigod! Yay!" I clapped. "Now, back to Marta and Portlyn.

"Portlyn... had... or has a thing for Chad." I said, very quietly.

Sonny's expression changed. "Still?" Uh-Oh that doesn't sound good.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be the one who's telling you this." I said, looking down.

Sonny put a hand on my back. "Don't worry, I'm not... upset." She said awkwardly. "I mean, it's not like we're together or anything." She made that last one very quiet. I rolled my eyes hoping she wouldn't see it.

I looked up. "Not yet of course." I said, quietly.

"What??"

"Nothing! I said Nothing!" I covered. Smooth Tawni! Just _smooth!!_

She raised an eyebrow but left it at that.

"Okay, so back to Portlyn. Well, even though she's best friends with all of us, she's also secretly better friends with Marta." I said, quietly. Sonny's eyes widened. "_And, _even though she's part of our plan to get you and Chad together, I think she's secretly also trying to break you too apart!"

Sonny's jaw dropped. I covered my mouth.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!" I yelled.

"You guys are doing what?" She took in a deep breath. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Please! Don't tell anyone I told you. Puhlease!!!" I begged.

"Tell you what?" Sonny asked, smiling now.

I grinned and nodded. "I mean, nothing. I told you nothing."

"Okay.."

"Continuing." I said, flipping my hair. "Now Portlyn... I think ever since she saw how Happy Chad's been since the reunion."

"How did?"

"Oh, Chad loves Portlyn." I stated. Sonny suddenly seemed upset. "Ooh! No Not like that! Ew! I mean, like a brother or a sister." Sonny's mouth made an 'o' "Yeah, Don't worry, he's all yours." She raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, they've kept in touch. Apparently ever since the day we all went home, he's been grumpy, upset, depressed."

"Really?" Sonny seemed all worried now. "I read in a magazine that he's been happier than ever after Condor Studios."

I shook my head. "I've kept in touch with Portlyn. That girl is like the Gossip God." I smiled. "So anyway, I heard he was only happy when he was talking about a specific Sonny Munroe." I poked her side.

"Well he might have been happy talking about someone else too. Like.. Skyler for instance!" She said, as her face burned a deep ruby red.

"Nope." I shook my head again. "Portlyn told me everything. He tried going out with like every girl possible in Hollywood. Even the girls who already had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I heard about that." Sonny said quietly. I squeezed her shoulders.

"Portlyn told me he would say after every date 'Nope, not the one. Maybe I'll find her one day.' And he'll be all depressed for a week and then try another girl." I grinned at her. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh you know what."

"Um... I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me missy!"

"I'm not, Tawni!" She seemed pretty serious.

I sighed. "He's been acting happy since the reunion." I stated. She nodded. "But. He's been _very _happy since your birthday."

"Do you think he..."

"Don't ask me." I said, raising my hands. "If he loves you, he'll tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we stop just a second here." she seemed shocked at the moment. "Love." I nodded. "Love." I nodded again. "Love?" I nodded furiously. She paused and stared into space. She looked back at my with curiousity. "Love?"

"Oh for god sake YES!!!" I yelled. Everyone outside looked at us. "Heeeeeyyy." I said, softly **(a\n: Don't imagine her saying it like 'Hey!' More like... You know That's So Raven? I used to watch that show a long time ago. Remember when she always says 'Heeeey' when she gets caught?)**

Portlyn glared at us. I gave her a shrug. So she fingered me.

Oh No! She did NOT!

"She did NOT!" I exclaimed. "Excuse me, but now I shall go attack that.... that... ugh!!!" I got up and stomped off.

**POV: Sonny**

Tawni stomped off over to Portlyn, who started to retreat into the house. I started getting scared when I heard a scream, followed by a familiar Tawni scream.

Chad sat down beside me.

"I don't even want to know." I said, shaking my head, after another series of screaming and yelling.

"Yeah." We both winced after hearing a scream with extra volume.

_"YOU BROKE MY SHOES?!?!?!?!?! THEY'RE GUCCI!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!"_

"Tawni." We said at the same time.

_"WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!"_

_"URGH!!!!!!"_

Another scream.

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?!"_

_"IT'S AN IMPROVMENT!!!"_

_"WELL HERE'S AN IMPROVMENT TO YOUR FACE!!!!"_

_..._

_"YOU DID NOT JUST PUT PIE IN MY FACE!!!!!!"_

_"WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!"_

_"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!!!"_

_"WELL... YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!"_

_"WELL... AT LEAST I'M PRETTY!"_

_"WELL... AT LEAST I HAVE A CUTE BOYFRIEND!!"_

I'm guessing Tawni... did... something?? Because Portlyn started screaming in agony.

"That was... interesting?" Chad said, leaning his head back against the tree.

I noticed a purple shadow on his cheekbone.

"Oh my god." I muttered, taking his face into my hands. "What happened?"

He sighed. "It's nothing, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that dried blood on your shirt, Chad?!" I looked back at him.

"I... ran... into...a wall?" He smiled sheepishly.

"What happened." I groaned.

"It's nothing. I was just... _wrestling_ with James." He said quietly.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Sonny. Sssh." He put his hand on mine. "Really. I'm fine."

**POV: Chad**

"No, I'm not worried about you!" That really worried me... I frowned. "James has about the same amount of strength as a five year old!" She narrowed her eyes. "Did you kill him?"

I chuckled. "No." She gave me a look. "No!" I laughed.

"Okay, thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief. And put her other hand over her chest. "I mean, it's not like I like him or anything. But we could get in serious trouble because that most likley got filmed here."

"Don't worry. I left him somewhat alive." She dropped her jaw. "Kidding! Really! He only had a bleeding nose. I helped him after. I gave him an ice pack."

She sighed again.

"You're being quite dramatic right now." I teased.

"Ironic. Coming from Chad Dylan Cooper, worlds greatest actor of our generation, star of Mackenzie Falls." she mocked. "I can't believe I only had to say that for court side tickets."

"Those tickets are so east to get. They practically push them at me." I put my arm around her. "Maybe, just maybe... You'll be as me, acting wise." I joked.

"That better be a joke, Cooper."

"Always has, always will, Munroe." I breathed.

She chuckled "Maybe, just maybe..." She said. "You'll be as great as me, everything wise."

Sonny giggled.

"Ha-ha-ha Funny." I said sarcastically.

"What if I'm serious?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... you'll suffer the consciences." I said, only joking.

"Okay, then." She stood up with her hands on her hips. "Sonny Munroe is better than CDC! Peace Out Suckas!" She threw a peace sign.

"Oh you're gonna get it." I jumped up as she ran into the house.

I chased her aroud Tawni and Portlyn's chick fight, up two flights of stairs (Holy crap how much energy does this girl have??), and then she locked her bedroom door just before I made it in.

I could hear her laugh.

Somehow I thought of Zora at the moment as a crazy idea popped into my head...

**POV: Sonny**

I laughed. 'So gonna get it!' Ha! 'Course he is!

I jumped onto my couch, taking a magazine into my hands. I flipped through the pages. I stopped at one.

_Old Flame Rekindling?_

_Brought to you by Tween Weekly's Portlyn Murray *Super Small Font*_

"PORTLYN WHO-WHAT-NOW?!?!?" I bursted.

_Which old teen couple brought many viewers to their shows? Had a traditional 'Hate/Love' thing going on between them?_

_That's right. _

_Channy. _

_Channy._

_Wow. No one's heard anything about Channy for the past five years. Why may you ask, Channy died for those couple years? Channy got destroyed after So Random!'s, Mackenzie Falls, Teen Gladiator and Meal or No Meal's Condor Studios got in the middle of a hurricane. Since then, Channy has gone out of the spotlight and into the background as with many other star couples._

_Recently, producer of So Random!, Marshall Pike has created a new show for all actors/actresses at Condor Studios. He started it off by an A-line reunion with the shows and crew. Then he moved them all into a house for a new reality show soon to be premiered called 'Renunion of the Condor Studio Stars.'_

_As So Random!'s Sonny Munroe and Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper began to live with each other, their relationship has started to heat up again! According to an insider, he took her to a special hill with a beautiful view of the moon on the midnight of the eve of her 21st birthday._

'Insider' my Aunt Jemima.

_Cooper and Munroe have been caught around LA together. Other's living in the house have been apparently been thinking it's a very suspenseful relationship between the two._

_"Are you kidding me? You'd have to use two elephant sized body guards to tear those two apart. _Nothing _is going to stop this 'friendship' from bursting into something more." Tawni Hart said, a friend of Ms. Munroe. "I will dye my hair bright blue for a day if they don't end up together."_

_Skyler, a close friend of Cooper has also commented, "Those two are inseperable. He told me a couple times how much he loves Sonny. But he always 'meant it like... friend wise' as he says. But I see the way he looks at her, and how she looks at him. It's like me and Luce! Actually... I have to admit this, it's way deeper between those two."_

_And there you have it. Channy in the making? Or Down the Toilet?_

I have no idea what emotion has filled me up. I put the magazine down back onto the table in front of me. I glared at it.

The door to Chad's room flung open

Dammit, forgot to lock that door.

"Hello Sonny!" He grinned evily at me. My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

He stopped looking all 'Gonna get you' and went all 'Uhh...' "Well, I was gonna go all Zora and go through the vents. Then I noticed I was too big to fit in the vents... So I took this door instead."

I stared at him like an idiot before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Of course you did."

He frowned. "It's not my fault that the vent system is the size only fits a two year old!" He sat down beside me. I frowned again looking at the magazine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my expression.

I picked up the magazine and showed it to him. "Read for yourself."

He knit his eyebrows together, reading the first couple words. "PORTLYN WHO-WHAT-NOW?!?" He yelled. He dropped the magazine.

"That's exactly what I said!" I said, quite angry. I thought Marshall had told us we couldn't spoil the show to anyone unless it was like someone close who won't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure publishing it in a magazine goes against those rules.

We looked at each other and smirked. We put went into 'acting' mode and smiled as we went down the stairs, hand in hand. Tawni was squealing by the time we reached the kitchen. She was barefoot, because of the entire broken shoe thing, and Portlyn was laughing while laying down on the table.. Were they friends again? Okay.....

"You two are finally together?!" They both yelled. They sprang up, only to fall back down again, moaning in pain. Nico was there, consoleing Tawni, as he rubbbed her back.

Chad sighed and nodded. "I'm happy that our 'special friendship' has finally bursted into something more." He smiled at me. I bit my lip to keep form bursting into laughter as he quoted Tawni.

"And I'm just Sunnier than ever to know that we're inseperable." I smiled back at him. I took my hand from his and pulled out the magazine from my back pocket and showed them Portlyn's article. "Or so, according to TWEEN WEEKLY'S PORTLYN MURRAY!!!!!!" I yelled.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry it's not much, but I've been also working on my other stories!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!**

**And sooo anyway, I'll TRY to update faster for the next 'chappy' as some ppl call it!**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a loong time *Cough Cough BRENNA MAY cough cough* ;P JK. Okay, still sorry, I'm trying out this challenge from... Okay, I'm an idiot, I forgot their penname.. I'm sorry! But Still.. Sorry..**

**PEACE!**

**disclaimer:  
****Sonny: Hi Kate.  
Me: OMIGOD! YOU'RE... YOU'RE... SONNY MUNROE!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D *Jumps up and down*  
Sonny: Um... Yeah *Moves away from Kate*  
Me: Wait... Do I own your show?  
Sonny: No.  
Me: Can I own your show?  
Sonny: Yea... no.  
Me: Can I own your show now?  
Sonny: No.  
Me: Okay... How 'bout now?  
Sonny: Oh just skip to the story already!!!!  
Me: Fine, fine! Geez! Don't need to go all _diva_ on me.  
Chad: SONNY'S NOT A DIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: *Giggles* Awwh! You're sticking up for her!  
Chad/Sonny: GET WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!**

**POV: Sonny**

_"Or so According to TWEEN WEEKLY'S PORTLYN MURRAY!!!" I yelled._

Tawni looked over at Portlyn and gave her a look. "You did what?"

Portlyn crossed her arms. "Well, it's not my fault I'm smarter than people think." She pointed to her chest. "I actually have a brain." Nico grabbed her arm and made it point towards her head. "A brain."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Chad shaking his head.

"Portlyn! That's like..totally against the rules!" Tawni said "How could you do something like that? You could get kicked out!"

She sighed. "Look, I'm advertising for_ free_ for the show." she pursed her lips, crossing her arms.

"Free my ass!" Chad yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what we fighting about here?" Chloe asked, coming into the room.

**POV: Chad**

I glared at Portlyn. I know that girl. She's practically my sister. I know when she's being serious about this, when she's not. Although, I don't know her as much as I do, my little sunshine, that girl was definitely acting at the moment.

Chloe looked over at Sonny. She immediately sat down beside Tawni and Nico.

"Portlyn, I can't believe you." Sonny said, clearly upset. "How could you do that? That's an invasion of our privacy."

Tears started going down her face.

"Portlyn, you know exactly what it's like to have everything about you exposed to the public. You know what it's like when the media grab hold of your secrets." She was whispering now. "I just... I just can't believe you did that."

She ran out of the room.

"Sonny wait!" I yelled. But she didn't even look at me. Okay, I know when people are acting and stuff like that. It's easy for me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm the world's greatest actor. I've worked with so many people, I can tell when they are and stuff. But Sonny seemed she really believed her.

I glared at Portlyn. "What the hell was that, Portlyn?"

"Well, I thought if the public knew about this, they'd push you guys together." She said, casually. He flipped her hair back.

"That was low, Portlyn. That was really really low." I ran out, trying to catch up to Sonny.

I found her in her room, sitting on her bed, a pillow in her arms with her face flat down on it. Her body was shaking like she was crying. I sat beside her. I slowly put my arm around her shoulder. "Uh... You okay, Sonny?"

Her head popped up. Her face was tear streaked, but she was laughing.

"Okay... Um.. I'm just, sorta, uh.. Confused at the moment. Mind filling me in?"

She sighed. "You could tell, too, huh?" She said, looking up at me. I gave her another confused look. "She was acting." I nodded.

"Well, I noticed right away, so, as I did during the Musical Chairs game, I thought on my feet and decided to make her feel guilty about the entire thing." She wrapped both her arms around me. "Thanks though."

"For what?"

She looked up and smiled at me. "Even if I wasn't, you still would have followed me. Thanks."

* * *

**POV: Tawni**

I put my arm around Portlyn. "Well, they took it better than I thought they would." Portlyn was now holding the magazine.

"Well, I must say, that was some of our best work, Ms. Hart. Props to you."

"Props accepted." We high-fived.

"Although, now I feel slightly guilty about the entire thing. Sonny's mad at me." Portlyn frowned.

"Don't worry, she's gonna _love_ you when they're together." I assured her. She perked up slightly.

Selena opened the door, with a glass pressed against her ear, grinning widely. "Well done ladies, phase three of our plan is complete. Now, shall we celebrate with a glass of iced tea by the pool?"

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

"Who knew you could watch TV on this?" I said, snugging slightly into Chad's arm, trying not to make it _too _obvious

"I mean, who would of though you could flip it up, and boom! There's speakers and a TV remote!" Chad said, nodding his head. He pressed a button and the channel changed.

"Mackenzie Falls? Really Chad?" I said, smiling.

"Well, you gotta love the classics." He smirked at me.

* * *

**POV: Tawni**

"You have to be careful, about acting around Chad." Selena warned Portlyn. "I know the guy, and he knows when your lying to him. That could be a huge threat to our plan."

She nodded.

Portlyn gave me a high five. "That was awesome! The whole fake story about Tween Weekly, Nico putting makeup on us to make it look like we actually _did_ get in a huge fight!" She exclaimed. "Amazingly Genius!"

I nodded as well. "Well, as soon as we've completed our mission, we are totally throwing a party!" I dancing a little in my seat.

Selena grinned at the two of us. "As soon as we've completely our mission, we're throwing the biggest, star studded party in history!" She threw her arms up in the air.

We all started screaming.

Selena's eyes grew wide. "Quick! They're looking out the window!"

I put the icebag back on my head, Portlyn stood up on her crutches, pretending to glare at me, and Selena was wading in the smaller pool, oh-so-innocently. She looked back at Sonny's window. "Okay, we're clear."

"Oooh, good, this icepack is freeezing!" I said, throwing the bag onto the floor. Portlyn sat back down on her poolside chair.

"What if you took the ice out and filled it with water?" Portlyn asked.

"Hahha, why didn't I think of that!" I opened up the lid, and dumped the ice into the pool.

Selena immediately shiverred. "You _had _to dump it in the small one?"

**a\n: SOrry it's really short, I just haven't had enough time to update, so I'm cutting this chapter short. Sorry!**


End file.
